


Thief in the Night

by soudesuwu



Series: Rogue and Royal [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ashe is a tease, Ashe is a thief and Dimitri is a prince, Blow Jobs, Dimitri is pent up, Horny Ashe, I'm not sorry, M/M, Possible Multiple Chapters, Sex, Teasing, Thief, Thief AU, half-beta read, maybe more pairings, no beta we die like Glenn, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudesuwu/pseuds/soudesuwu
Summary: Dimitri can't sleep one night, when he encounters a thief trying to steal his fathers crown in the library.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Series: Rogue and Royal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607239
Comments: 11
Kudos: 160





	Thief in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Once again, the power of horny Ashe took over and I wrote this incredibly self-indulgent Thief/Prince fic. It was partially inspired by a discord conversation, and also I'm a sucker for Thief/Prince ships. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this

Prince Dimitri was finding it hard to sleep, so he asked a servant to bring a pot of tea with a cup to the library, and he would take it there, while reading. Tonight, he sat in his favorite chair, next to the fireplace, with his warm chamomile tea and one of his father’s history books. Reading about political turmoil was never pleasant, but it helped with trying to go to sleep. 

He was halfway through his book when he heard a shuffling. He’d asked to be alone, what could the noise be? Dimitri placed his bookmark in the spine, and looked around. He heard some more shuffling, coming from a window to his left. He looked over, and saw that the window, now opened, had someone coming through it. The person was small, skinny. They wore a dark outfit, the hood pulled up to hide their face. 

_Thief._ Dimitri thought, and grabbed the nearest weapon he could find. He crept forward, the fire poker in his hand. The thief hadn’t noticed Dimitri, which made things bad for said thief. Dimitri twirled the poker in his hand as he snuck up on the thief. He watched as the smaller person, the _much smaller_ person, quietly stuck to the shadows, and headed towards the center of the room, towards a dias, with a large crown centered on it. 

The thief was trying to steal Lambert’s crown. 

As the thief got closer to the dias, Dimitri stepped forward, and grabbed them roughly by the shoulder, throwing them back against one of the pillars in the room. The thief cried out as they connected with the wood, and Dimitri pressed the poker, long-ways against their throat. 

“Give me one reason to not rip you apart for trying to steal _my father’s crown._ " Dimitri pressed the pole closer, and reached up to pull the hood off. Beneath, a slender, silver haired, green eyed man stood. He glared up at Dimitri, but refused to speak. “You have five seconds.” Dimitri said, and then started counting down. He couldn't stop staring at their eyes. They were just so _striking._

As the number three was said, the small thief moved. He raised his leg, kneeing the prince in the groin. Dimitri, groaning, managed to stay on his feet, but the poker moved just enough for the thief to pull down on it, and shift the power. Dimitri lost his balance and went crashing down, and the thief was on top of him, a dagger to his neck. 

"It would sell for a nice price." The thief said, glaring down at the prince. 

Dimitri felt a lump in his throat. His eyes darted between the knife at his throat, and the strikingly beautiful green eyes staring down at him. Dimitri looked at the dagger again, and noticed the jewels embedded into it. About six emeralds, curving along the blade, and two rubies on the hilt. Something clicked, and Dimitri just realized who he was dealing with. This was someone he’d heard about from rumors. This thief was notorious for stealing from well off people, usually taking their jewels. He didn’t have a name, at least not one that was known. He was uncatchable and he was never seen. His dagger was what people knew about him. 

“I’m sure it will, although,” Dimitri said, his hand slowly moving towards the knife, “You do know exactly who I am, right?”

The thief smirked, pressing his foot against Dimitri’s moving hand, “Ah ah ah, _Prince._ ” He said, leaning closer and pushing the knife a little deeper, Dimitri didn’t dare swallow. “I see what you’re doing. You’re trying to distract me.” Dimitri noticed something flickering in the thief's eyes. 

“Alright, you caught me.” Dimitri said, his hand relaxed under the pressure. He smiled, “Now, please, reconsider this. You’re about to steal from the _Royal Palace_ , if you were caught-”

“I won’t be.” He responded. He tilted his head to the side, and smiled, “But I’m interested, keep going.”

“I have seen your face, and heard your voice. I’d be able to point you out to anyone who asked me to identify you.” Dimitri said. “And, let me guess,” He smiles, cockily, “You’re not a _killer,_ right?” 

The thief glared at him, “You’re right.” He muttered. He shifted, releasing his foot from Dimitri’s hand, and grabbed for his bag. “You’re not going to stop me.” He reached in and pulled out some rope. “But you’re going to sit down, and let me tie you up. I’m not about to commit regicide.” The thief removed his dagger, and pointed to a chair across the room. “Go.” He said. 

Dimitri watched the thief, and obeyed. He had to play this right, he had to make sure that he didn’t let the thief run. Dimitri sat down in the chair as instructed, and waited. He watched as the thief tied his wrists to the armrests. As the thief knelt to tie his ankles to the leg of the chair, Dimitri tested the ties around his wrists. He found that they weren’t loose, but not well tied. He could easily break through them. He won’t. Not yet.

The thief stood, and held up a scrap of fabric he had pulled from his bag. “Now let’s make sure you keep quiet.” 

Dimitri was expecting him to gag him. 

He wasn’t expecting the thief to straddle his lap, and reach around his head to tie the fabric around his mouth. Dimitri’s eyes went wide, and his breath hitched in his throat when the thief pressed his chest against his own. 

He sat back, sitting in Dimitri’s lap, and ran a finger across the fabric, “Does this excite you?” He leaned closer, his finger tracing the lines of Dimitri’s lips, “Your pupils are blown, and I can feel _something_ twitching in your trousers.” He smiled. “I’ll be honest,” He leaned closer to Dimitri’s ear, letting out a soft sigh, “I’m excited too. It’s not everyday I get to tie up a beautiful prince.” 

Dimitri followed him as he removed himself from his lap and stood in front of the prince. He put his hands on his hips, and dragged his eyes over Dimitri’s form. “Now stay there, and _be good,_ okay?” He turned around and headed back towards the dias. He gently took the crown off the display, and looked at it, inspecting it. “Now this is beautiful. Should keep me fed for a while.” He said, and looked back over at Dimitri. 

Dimitri hated this. He hated how much this entire situation was turning him on. Never in a million years would he think that being tied up by a thief would be enticing. His heart was pounding in his chest, and his pants were too tight. Every muscle, every nerve in his body was alight with a fire he’s never felt before. The thief was handsome, in a dangerous way, and Dimitri liked it.

The thief walked up, and placed the crown on his own head. “How does this look?” He asked, grinning, “Do I look like a king?” He removed his hands, and the crown fell, catching on his nose.

Dimitri raised a brow.

The thief removed the crown from his neck, and placed it on Dimitri’s head. “It fits you perfectly.” He says, dragging a finger down towards Dimitri’s jaw, and under his chin, lifting his head up. “Tell me: do you want me?” He looked down at Dimitri through half-lidded eyes, his lips were parted as he waited for an answer. 

Dimitri mumbled something, but the gag muffled the response. The thief moved the gag down with the same finger, and Dimitri licked his lips, “What is your name?” 

The thief’s pupils’ went wide, and he smiled, “Call me Ashe.” He muttered before pressing his lips to Dimitri’s. Dimitri returned the kiss hungrily, leaning closer, leaning into _Ashe_. He sighed as Ashe’s thin fingers curled into his hair, tugging the ponytail loose from its tie, and pulls gently. 

This was completely out of character for Dimitri. Never would he have thought that he'd be attracted to the person trying to steal his late father's crown. Ashe was a stranger to him, someone who broke into his castle, tied him up and is now stealing kisses from him, possibly even more, with the way he was pulling himself onto his lap. 

"Mmm" Ashe pulled away, breathing hard, his hand trailing down to Dimitri's chest, fingers curling into the collar. "This is unlike me, but I'm not complaining." He smiled, and peppered a line of kisses down Dimitri's neck. 

Dimitri tipped his head back, resting against the cushion, as Ashe's lips pressed against his adam's apple, towards the divot in his neck. Dimitri wanted so badly to hold him. Press his fingers into his thighs. He resisted pulling at the ropes, but his hands curled into fists. "I wouldn't say that I'm one to make out with a thief myself, but I guess we can make exceptions."

"For you, prince, I will." Ashe said, unbuttoning Dimitri's shirt and pushing his hand through, brushing his fingers across hardened nipples. "Like I said, it's not everyday I get to tie up a prince." He laced the word with a sweet venom. He spoke with a poison that drew Dimitri in further, deeper than he was already in.

Dimitri groaned, as Ashe toyed with his chest, pushing the fabric of his shirt away as his fingers traced the lines of his muscles. His other hand wrapped around the back of Dimitri’s neck, and Ashe rested his head on his shoulder. “What should I do?” He asked, his fingers dancing to each word. 

“Untie me?” Dimitri suggested. 

“So you can have your way with me?” Ashe said, looking up at Dimitri, “Hell no.” He moves his head back to face the prince, pressing his forehead against Dimitri’s. “But let’s start with loosening up your pants. You look like you’re straining.”

His hands slip down, slowly, to catch the lines of the muscles in Dimitri’s chest. His fingers finally reached his pants, and unlaced them. He reached in, and wrapped a hand around Dimitri’s cock, his eyes widening at the touch, “I expected you to be big, but…” he couldn’t finish his sentence as his he thumbed the slit, and Dimitri moaned. 

“Please, don’t tease me.” Dimitri muttered, as his head dipped forward, resting on Ashe’s chest. He almost laughed. Ashe’s hand was so small, compared to his dick. He looked up into Ashe’s eyes, “What do you want?” There was a hunger that began to consume him. He wanted nothing but to devour Ashe, he wanted to kiss, feel, take in every inch, every nerve and line of muscle. 

Ashe was silent, as he slowly pumped, he watched Dimitri through careful eyes. "I want a prince." He finally spoke, his voice firm, demanding.

There was a ripping sound, as Dimitri pulled away from the chair, freeing his wrist from the armrest. Ashe watched as the free arm flexed, and Dimitri wrapped it around his waist. His fingers dug into Ashe's hip, hard, there will be bruises lining his pale skin in the morning. But for now, he dug deep, touched his skin. 

"Untie me." Dimitri growled, "Untie me, and you'll get your prince." 

Ashe sighed, the breath low and shuddered, as he quickly moved to the floor, kneeling before Dimitri to untie his ankles. Once he was done, he moved closer to Dimitri, and spread Dimitri's thighs. "I want…" 

Dimitri moved closer to the edge, as Ashe's hand tightened around his hips. Ashe pushed the waistband of Dimitri's pants down, and reaching into his pants to pull out his cock. Ashe leaned closer, and pressed his lips against the length, his hand closing around the base, only just barely. 

A low sigh passed through Dimitri's lips as Ashe put his lips around the head. He put his hand through the silver hair, holding tight. His head fell back against the chair. His hips moved forward, thrusting into Ashe's mouth. 

Ashe licked a long, hot stripe up the length, and Dimitri bucked. He felt the thief's tongue lap around the head. His fingers dug into Ashe’s hair, and he pulled. Ashe groaned, the sensation causing a rippling vibration through Dimitri’s dick. Dimitri moved, and eased Ashe off, before roughly, standing him up, and grabbing him around the waist, picking him up with ease. 

Ashe gasped, wrapping his legs around Dimitri's hips and started kissing his neck, along the bone of his shoulder and the dips in his clavicle. Dimitri walked them over to a table, and sat Ashe down on it, bringing him to the edge. 

"That was…" Ashe started, "That was… good." He settled on. Clearly not the words he wanted to say, but he preferred to continue kissing along his prince instead. Dimitri took Ashe's chin, guiding him back up to his lips, and kissed him hard, pushing his own tongue through the others lips. Ashe moaned into Dimitri's mouth, and the sound alone nearly caused Dimitri to snap the tabletop under his grip. He found Ashe's hand, and took it in his own, his fingers folding over Ashe's smaller ones. Ashe's other hand wrapped around Dimitri's neck, tugging at the hair.

He couldn't take it, he had to find release. He had to find it soon. His dick twitched at each pull of his hair, at each bite on his lip. And everytime Ashe moaned, it was as if Dimitri lost all senses, finding himself lost under a spell. He was desperate. 

"Ashe-" Dimitri muttered.

"My pouch. There's this vial of some shit I stole. I think it's perfumed oil. Took it from some Vicounts home before I came here." Ashe pointed in the direction of his forgotten bag. "I'll get my pants off before you rip them off." Dimitri turned to him, confused, "I've heard tales of your brute strength, even witnessed it myself, I'm not about to lose a pair of my best pants to you." He said, before pulling Dimitri in for another kiss. "Besides, I need to be in something when I leave." 

_When I leave…_

Dimitri hurried to Ashe's bag, his fingers fumbling through, searching for the vial. He heard the table creaking behind him, Ashe removing his pants. He found a small purple tube, with fancy lettering along the side. Dimitri opened it and it was as Ashe described, perfumed oil. He turned back to the thief only to freeze, as Ashe had removed his clothes completely, laying back on the table, his legs dangling from the edge, spread. 

"Come on, my Prince," He beckoned Dimitri closer with a single finger, "Your thief is waiting." 

Any blood that may have been left in Dimitri’s body all rushed south. Ashe grinned as he stroked his own length, his eyes on Dimitri. The prince walked closer, shedding his own shirt and pants, and approached Ashe. He leaned in to kiss the thief again, Ashe taking the bottle, and with one hand, he uncorks it. 

“Do you know what to do, prince?” He asks, his lips brushing against Dimitri’s as he speaks. “Or do I have to show you?” 

Dimitri wants nothing more than in this moment to fuck the smug out of Ashe. He presses his hands against Ashe’s hips again, earning a hiss, and looks down at him. Without answering, he takes the bottle and pours some of the oil onto his fingers. After lathering it in, he lowers his hand to Ashe’s hole, circling it, teasingly. “No need,” He finally says, and he pushes his finger in, slowly. 

Ashe’s head falls back, his body shudders at the touch, and Dimitri gently keeps going. Dimitri begins to add a second finger, and stretches him, and Ashe cries out. Words of praise begin to flow, slowly turning to simple groans and moans. 

“One… one more.” Ashe mutters. Dimitri raises a brow and pushes a third finger, and Ashe all but screams in pleasure. Dimitri continues to pump his hand, but grabs the oil with his other and begins to spread it on his aching cock. Ashe begins to cry out more, crying for Dimitri to _“just do it.”_

Dimitri slowly pulls his fingers out and moves Ashe closer to the edge of the table. He lines his dick up, having to bend just slightly. He wraps one hand around Ashe’s thigh, and pushes in. There is a slight resistance, Ashe is tiny and Dimitri is large. But he keeps moving, as Ashe is telling him to _“keep going, don’t stop, beautiful prince, don’t stop!”_

The tight heat that envelopes his cock nearly destroys him, he pushes further, and soon he’s halfway in. Dimitri grows more worried that he’s hurting Ashe, but the thief is showing no signs of pain, or if he is, he’s not mentioning it, but also, it’s really hard to tell. “Are you alright? Shall I keep going?” He asks. 

“I’m-I’m-- fine,” Ashe mutters, a groan penetrating his words, “You’re so big, it’s so good.” He looks up at Dimitri, green eyes half-lidded, “Please do not stop.” He manages to sit up and kiss Dimitri, hard, passionate. 

Dimitri takes Ashe, wrapping his arm around the man, and without pulling out, he gets on the table with him, the table creaks loudly, but the sound is drowned by the even louder moan Ashe lets out. Dimitri sits, laying Ashe back down, and puts Ashe’s legs on his shoulders. 

He thrusts slowly, and once his dick is finally all the way in Ashe, he pauses, takes a moment to breathe. He looks down at the silver-haired man in front of him. Ashe is coated in sweat, his hair plastered to his face, the freckles that dot his nose and cheeks are ever more prominent with the flush. Ashe is beautiful, and Dimitri is absolutely _insane._

Ashe begins to hump Dimitri’s cock, and Dimitri thrusts against him. He pulls out, not all the way, and pushes back in, Ashe begins to urge him, _“faster, please, faster, harder.”_ So Dimitri does. 

He slams his hips against Ashe’s, pushing deep, and pulls out. Ashe is moaning louder, and Dimitri wants to hear more. “You sound beautiful.” Dimitri says, before pressing in again. 

“You’re beautiful.” Ashe responds, and brushes a lock of hair out of Dimitri’s face. 

It only takes another heavy thrust before Ashe comes. He spills out at first, and then it shoots out along Dimitri’s chest. In that moment, Dimitri feels his own orgasm run through him, as he shudders, shooting his own seed out into Ashe. His vision goes white, and he comes back a second later, panting heavily. 

He slowly pulls out, his length covered in his own come, and sits back on the table. 

Ashe moves slowly, but crawls back over to Dimitri, and settles his head on his leg. “You were wonderful, Prince.” He mutters. Dimitri looks down at Ashe, brushing a few silver strands away from his face, and just smiles. Ashe begins to laugh and points up, “You’re still wearing the crown.” 

Dimitri reaches up and takes Lamberts crown off his head, “Huh,” He says and begins to laugh as well. “I guess I didn’t feel it after a while.” He gets up and walks over to the table his tea was sitting on earlier, taking the cloth from the tray, “This is all I have for cleaning up.” He says, handing it to Ashe. Ashe takes it, and begins to wipe down his chest, and thighs, and then continues to wipe off Dimitri. 

He drops the towel to the floor, and gets up, gathering his clothes up, and Dimitri notices he’s walking with a slight limp. 

Ashe begins to dress again, and Dimitri catches his wrist, “Wait. Are you leaving?” Ashe’s words from earlier echo in his mind again.

“Huh?” Ashe turns back to Dimitri, his eyes darting back to the crown. He looks back at Dimitri, “Do you want me to stay?” He asks, “Is it wise for you to be seen with some random stranger, someone will find me.” He buttons his shirt and shrugs on his jacket. 

“You may be right,” Dimitri says, before pulling on his pants, “Will you at least come back?” 

Ashe smiles, and steps closer, placing a hand on Dimitri’s cheek. “I’ll come back. No intentions to steal something though.” He leans in to kiss Dimitri on the lips. 

Dimitri wraps his arms around Ashe’s waist, “Break into my room next time, second floor, right wing, corner room. Not too far from the library. All of the windows in that corner lead into my room.” Dimitri grins. 

“Only at night, and I can’t come during the week, only during the weekends. I have other… obligations.” He counters, a small flush on his cheeks. 

“Then tomorrow.” Dimitri responds, “Tomorrow night, same time. I’ll be waiting.” 

Ashe nods, and backs away, “Tomorrow it is.”

Dimitri pulls on his pants, and shirt, and watches as Ashe grabs his belongings. He tucks the dagger back into his sheath, and then quickly disappears out of the window. Dimitri turns back to the room and puts the crown back on the dias, picks up the mess made, and heads back to his room, suddenly exhausted. 

He falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow, and he dreams of a silver haired thief in his window wearing a jeweled crown.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedue, hiding behind a shelf after having walked into the library to check on Dimitri only to find him fucking some stranger on a table: I hope this doesn't awaken something in me.
> 
> Anyways~~ This has the potential to turn into some multi-chapter thing because I could not stop considering Dimiashedue... 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter!  
> @hornyashe  
> 


End file.
